closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Digital Video Compression Center
Background: Digital Video Compression Center (legal name Digital Video Compression Corporation) was a Delaware-based DVD transfer company, founded in 1996 as a subsidiary of Deluxe Digital Studios. Around September 2004, Deluxe put DVCC's website domain up for auction, later to shut the company down after a few months. 1st Logo (1997-2001) Logo: On a black background, we see a dark lime green rectangle with the cut-out call letters "dvcc". Above the logo is "DVD Production Services By:", and below it is "Digital Video Compression Center", "Universal City, California", and, in a smaller size, the URL "http://www.dvcc.com", stacked on top of each other, respectively. Variant: On the original 1997 DVDs of Beethoven and Goldeneye, the URL is missing, perhaps due to DVCC not having a website at the time of its release. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. It can be seen on DVCC-authored Universal DVDs of the era such as The Little Rascals, Jurassic Park, Both Nutty Professor movies, Jaws, 1941, National Lampoon's Animal House, Backdraft, Beethoven, The Bone Collector, October Sky, EDtv, Mystery Men, and *batteries not included. It also appears on Fox DVDs such as Home Alone 3, The Abyss: Special Edition, Cast Away, Fight Club, Raising Arizona, and the Die Hard: Ultimate Collection box set. It even appears on a few MGM DVDs like the 1997 DVD of The Black Stallion, Red Dawn (1984), Rocky: Special Edition and the 1999 DVD of The Graduate. This is retained on the 2003 Universal repackaging of the 1998 PolyGram DVD of The Big Lebowski. Among the last DVDs to use this were The Pride of the Yankees and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Second Season. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001-04) Logo: A green laser runs through a green block, then it cuts a metallic "d" out. Over a black background with smoke in the center, the "v" and two "c"s fly out, then the final product rests in the center. The text "Digital Video Compression Center" fades in below. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A buzzing sound followed by a tense rhythmic tune. Availability: Uncommon. This is known to appear on Universal and Fox DVDs such as Ice Age, The Grinch, Garfield's Holiday Celebrations, Ghoulies 2, The Simpsons: The Complete Third Season, The Girl Next Door, Futurama: Volumes 1-4, Man on Fire, Garfield and Friends: Volumes 1 and 2'', ''Home Alone 4, King of the Hill: The Complete 1st Season, Unfaithful, both Cocoon movies, Arrested Development: Season 1, Runaway Jury, Solaris, The Flight of the Phoenix (1965), M*A*S*H (1970) (in addition to the first seven seasons of the TV version), One Fine Day, X-2: X-Men United, Josie and the Pussycats (2001), The Fast and the Furious, Welcome to Mooseport, There's Something About Mary, Predator (1987), the first two Alien films, The Mummy Returns, Moulin Rogue, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, and Shenandoah, among others. On MGM releases, this is known to appear on the Legally Blonde films, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, My Summer Story (AKA It Runs in the Family), and Thelma and Louise. It also appears on the 2003 Artisan Extreme DVD edition of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Scare Factor: Minimal. The music might get to some, but this is a nicely animated logo. Category:Technology Category:Video Technologies Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Defunct Category:United States